The GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology is a kind of skill which manufactures the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) gate scan drive circuit on the TFT array substrate to replace the drive chip manufactured by the external silicon chip. The gate voltage for the TFTs of each row in the liquid crystal display can be provided by the GOA circuit. In the GOA circuit, a level shifter is generally used to generate a clock control signal to control on and off of the TFTs of each row.
In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display, if the sealant of the liquid crystal display is not tight or there is dust inside the panel, it is easy to cause the output signal of the level shifter to be short-circuited. Currently, in order to prevent the short circuit of the clock control signal in the panel, an over current protection (OCP) circuit is generally provided to turn off the level shifter to prevent the liquid crystal display panel from being burned out. However, for the liquid crystal display panel utilizing the dual driving mode, the current OCP detection is to control the entire panel without signal output with the level shifter when some portion inside the panel is detected to be short-circuited. Then, the entire can only be scrapped.